Im Herz der Welt
by Dairyu
Summary: Ein Ficlet über eine berühmte Szene. Diesmal ohne Nazgûl und dergleichen. R&R, bitte.


Ein kleiner Imbiss.   
Leider ohne Legolas und leider auch zum Nachdenken. Sorry.   
Ich hoffe, trotzdem den einen oder anderen Kommentar zu ergattern.   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Auch in Zeiten der leeren Kassen wird hiermit kein Geld verdient. Rechte bei denjenigen, die Tolkien heißen.   
Im Herz der Welt  


Ich falle.   
Tiefer und tiefer hinab in das dunkle und feurige Herz der Welt.   
Ich will meine Wut und meine Traurigkeit darüber hinausschreien, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Jeder Laut wird von meinen Lippen gerissen und verhallt kläglich und ungehört. Es hat keinen Sinn, jetzt noch mit dem Schicksal zu hadern.   
Habe ich nicht gewusst, dass es eines Tages so kommen würde?   
Es gibt immer einen, der mächtiger und stärker ist.   
Heute habe ich ihn gefunden.   
Insgeheim hat mich der Gedanke daran schon lange verfolgt.   
Die Zeiten sind nicht besser geworden, sie bringen Seltsames hervor und stören den Lauf der Dinge.   
Schwarzes Gestein jagt an mir vorbei. Es scheint mir fast so, als sei ich vollkommen unbewegt, während alles um mich herum ins Chaos versinkt.   
Als mich die Felswand eine winzigen Moment lang berührt, ist diese Illusion hinweg gefegt, denn nun beginnt mein Körper sich zu überschlagen, ohne dass ich irgend etwas dagegen tun könnte - nur warten und hoffen.   
Doch worauf?   
Ich will nicht wissen, was dort unten auf mich lauert.   
Feuer?   
Schwärze?   
Gnädiges Vergessen?   
Oder nur Schmerz und Qual?   
Das Gefühl, das von mir Besitz ergreift und sich wie eine eisige Klaue um mein Herz legt, erschreckt mich über alle Maßen, denn ich kenne es kaum noch. Als ich jung war, gab es dieses lähmende Entsetzen manchmal. Doch schnell lernte ich, dass es mir nicht zu eigen sein musste.   
Nun kehrt es wieder.   
Bitterkeit quillt hervor.   
Ein solches Ende für mich ...

*** 

Dass _Er_ mit mir fällt ist der Strohhalm an den ich mich klammere, um nicht aus Angst und Grauen vor dem Abgrund, der unter uns lauert, den Verstand zu verlieren.   
Denn ich weiß, dass es _Ihm_ so geht wie mir.   
Im Angesicht des Verderbens unterscheiden wir uns nicht mehr.   
Wir sind nun beide den Gewalten ausgeliefert, die wir nicht zu beherrschen vermögen.   
Wir wissen es, und nehmen es hin.   
Was sollten wir sonst tun.   
Das irrsinnige Heulen des Windes, der am Körper zerrt und dessen Kälte auch durch das Feuer aus der Tiefe nicht erträglicher wird, begleitet uns durch die Ewigkeit.   
Roter Schein ist um uns.   
Wenigstens wirbelt es mich nicht mehr umher.   
Mit Mühe drehe ich den Kopf.   
Der Wind spielt mit mir und es reißt mich immer schneller hinab – aber ich gebe nicht auf; ich will _Ihn_ sehen.   
Steht in meinen Augen der gleiche Schrecken geschrieben, den ich in _Seinen_ erblicke?   
Ja, ich weiß es.   
Und so wie ich mich an _Sein_ Leiden klammere, hält _Er_ sich an meinem fest.   
Es stirbt sich ein wenig leichter, wenn man nicht alleine ist ...

*** 

Als das Ende kommt, habe ich meinen Frieden gefunden.   
Ich bin alt, uralt.   
Viel habe ich gesehen und gehört, war lange verborgen und für viele unerkannt. Oft hat man mir fremde Namen gegeben, mich gefürchtet und geachtet.   
Warum soll mich dauern, dass mein Leben nicht unendlich sein kann?   
Obwohl es noch genug Aufgaben für mich geben würde ...   
Andere werden sie verrichten; niemand ist unersetzlich, auch wenn er einzigartig ist.   
Wie lange falle ich nun schon?   
Es ist beinahe ein angenehmes Schweben daraus geworden.   
Zeit und Raum verlieren an Bedeutung, das Brausen in meinen Ohren ist zu einem Flüstern geworden. Ich verliere mich in zusammenhanglosen Gedanken, schließe meine Augen, will hinübergleiten in die Dunkelheit, die verlockende ...   
  
Der Aufprall ist hart, und es hätte meinen Köper zerschmettern müssen wie einen dürren und trockenen Ast, den der Sturm vom Baum mit Macht auf den Boden weht.   
Doch ich fühle alle meine Glieder.   
Ich kann den rasenden Schmerz begrüßen, der meinen Körper durchläuft.   
Verwirrt sehe ich mich um. Meine Augen brennen und vor der unerträglichen Helligkeit kann ich sie nur verschließen, bis der Schmerz in ihnen schwindet.   
Bin ich nicht im Inneren der Erde?   
Aber hier gibt es ein Felsmassiv und Schnee darauf!   
Und ich dachte, alle Wunder der Welt wären mir bekannt.   
Der Tod hat seine Klauen wieder zurückgezogen.   
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber glücklich oder traurig sein soll. Seine Umarmung wäre mir willkommen gewesen wie ein Bruder, der mich an meinen Ursprung und in die Geborgenheit führt.   
Ein dumpfes Stöhnen lässt mich langsam zur Seite sehen.   
Ich hätte _Ihn_ fast vergessen.   
  
Der Zauberer erhebt sich mühsam. Sein zerschundenes Gesicht ist eingefallen und sehr blass, aber seine Augen haben sich nicht verändert. Stolz und gnadenlos blicken sie mich an, und doch mild und verständnisvoll.   
Dann ergreift der Mensch sein Schwert, das ihn nicht verlassen hat, mit einem eisernen Griff.   
Ein dumpfes Grollen bildet sich in meiner Kehle.   
Ich fühle den alten Zorn aufbranden.   
Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einem von _Ihnen_ gegenüberstehe; aber dieses wird das letzte Mal sein. Er weiß es ebenfalls, denn nun liegen allein Wachsamkeit und Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick.   
Also werden wir den Kampf, den wir begonnen haben, fortführen – im Herz der Welt, welches ihr höchster Gipfel ist ...


End file.
